Insert Random Burbling Here
by Anna Jeevas
Summary: Its near to Christmas and Mello feels grumpy, as always. Then something will change his relationship with Matt. MxM possible LXLR Second chapter coming soon!


**(yay! My first fan fic! iTS NOT DONE YET! Still, reveiws would be nice! No flames please but constructive critisism is welcome! Enjoy! -**

Insert Random Burbling Here

_By Anna .B._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did, I would be a lot richer and happier than I am now. T-T**

**-:-:-:-**

It was a misty Friday morning in the middle of winter. The sun was just beginning to peek out on the horizon like a huge fiery ball. The windows were condensed and the rooms cold from the light snow fall outside.

"…Mmmm…" Matt groaned as he pulled the bed sheets higher to cover up his head, next to him Mello shivered and attempted to pull them back onto his side. "Goddamnit Matt!" he yelled propping himself up on one elbow, "its bloody freezing in here and you're hogging all the sheets. Matt shuffled up from out of the covers and looked up at the blonde before grinning cheerfully, "good morning Mello, Sleep well?" Mello simply grunted and tugged the duvet off Matt.

"Geez Mello, you could have just asked." He grinned some more, he liked irritating Mello who hated it when Matt made fun of him; most of the time he would yell, or threaten him, but Matt never really seemed to take these seriously.

"I bet I could keep you warm Mello." Matt shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Mello's slender waist. Mello rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempt to push him off; this made Matt start grinning again. Winter was great, it was just one big excuse to get closer to Mello.

That day turned out to be one of those lazy days, the kind of day when all you do is mooch around on the sofa, watching TV and playing videogames, Kira had been strangely quiet for the last few weeks, and most people were relaxed and getting into the holiday spirit. Schools were out and outside children could be heard laughing and playing in the snow, or skating on the ice. Mello hated ice, last year on Christmas, Matt had taken him skating and he had fallen over and bitten his tongue. Mello shuddered as he remembered that day, 40 tourists had stopped and stared at the 'blonde girl spitting blood out on the rink.' Christmas Eve was the worst, everyone would go to bed really early after drinking all day and eventually getting totally pissed, sure it was ok, but Mello preferred staying up and drinking all night, not supping a beer with his cornflakes. This Christmas was going to be different, Matt, Light, L, Near and Mello himself of course, were getting together at Light's to throw one big Christmas Party, a party with presents, carols, cake and Matt's cheesy mistletoe trick, which he pulled out every single year.

"I'm going to bed."

"But It's only 6:00pm"

"I am aware of the time." Matt blinked,

"well… I could join you!"

"No." as Mello walked out of the room Matt sighed. "_He always gets grumpy around Christmas"_

_11:59pm_

In his sleep Mello rolled over and groaned. _30 seconds, 29, 28. _Just a few seconds until midnight._27, 26, 25. _Sweat ran down Mello's forehead despite the freezing weather outside. _24, 23, 22…_ In the next room Matt's bed creaked as he rolled over. _21, 20, 19…_Mello began to groan again as his head throbbed viciously. _18, 17, 16…_ A light beam shot through the window and hit Mello's face, still the blonde slept on. _15, 14, 13… _Tossing and turning, Mello wiped the beads of sweat off his face, still not waking. _12, 11, 10, 9…_ The light beam got brighter, and brighter. _8, 7, 6, 5… _Mello's blood seemed to heat up and bubble, his skin remaining freezing cold. _4, 3, 2, 1!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning: 7:36am

Mello opened his eyes to a bright but snowy world. Why did he feel so…so…different? He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Getting out of bed, Mello threw both his arms up into the air and stretched… "Oh…my…god," he staggered backwards, "MATT!"

"What? What?!" The red head burst into the room, "Mello what's wro…Holy Shit! How the fuck did you do that?!"

"I haven't done anything!" Mello said, beginning to panic. Silence…

"Matt..?"

"…"

"Matt!?"

"…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Misa shrieked in delight after Mello had explained…as much as he could. "finally! Someone to turn to! I mean, there's so much manliness around here…"

"will you shut up! I'm not you're 'best friend' I just need some clothes…" Misa frowned. "I'll see what can do."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Matt…?"

"……"

"Mello!" Misa swung open the door to the tatty apartment, "I have a surprise for you!" _"Looks like no-ones home…" _she thought, _"oh well!"_

One hour later

"Matt you're gonna' have to talk to me eventually." Mello said, opening the door.

"…"

Mello sighed. "Huh?" He walked over to the table, there was a note. It said…

_Dear Mello-Chan,_

_I got you clothes!- I put them all into your wardrobe, then I saw that horrible leather stuff you always wear. Anywho, I had my sewing kit on me so I made you a little something! Hope you like it! Byee!_

_Misa!_

"_Oh god!" _Mello slapped the note down and ran up the stairs. He shot into the room like a bullet and flung open the wardrobe door. Mello's face went white, he open his mouth, took a deep breath and screamed. Matt instantly snapped out of his trance and ran up the stairs to find Mello fuming as he held up black, leather, mini-mini skirt. "THAT BITCH! THAT…THAT…WHORE! THAT FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!"

"Mello! Calm down!"

"Calm down!? How the hell calm down when that bitch has turned my prized leather pants into…THIS!" He held up the skirt then threw it onto the floor and stormed off, muttering something about chocolate. Matt looked at the skirt lying on the floor. He picked it up and walked out of the room.

_**(if you haven't guessed what's happened to Mello yet, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, although I would have thought it was quite obvious…)**_

**The Next day: 3 days to Christmas**

Mello opened one eye and squinted, it was too bright to be winter…What time was it? He looked toward his alarm clock; it read _10:47am._ "Shit." He mumbled, half asleep. He threw back the bed sheets. "Matt!" he yelled. No reply? Hmm… Matt never left the apartment without telling Mello. "Matt!" He yelled again. Still no-one answered. Annoyed, Mello went to the wardrobe. Swinging the wooden doors open he sighed but before being able to choose an outfit, someone knocked on the door. "Great…"

Outside Light knocked on the door to Mello and Matt's apartment again. When in a bad mood, you could always count on Mello for a good argument to flush out all your anger. For one Yagami Light, today was one of those days when he woke up thinking… "hmm…I have a feeling that today is not going to be my day."… it wasn't. Mello slowly opened the door, sticking his head out. He scowled. "What do _you _want?" light did his best to look P.O'd (pissed off -) "can I come in?"

"no" Paying no attention to Mello he wrestled his way into the apartment. "Mello I need to…Mello! What the fuck! You're…You're a…Woman!"

**GASP!**

**Find out what happens next time! Please R+R**


End file.
